Títere roto
by Lorelai ncis
Summary: Historia de Tali David y sus últimos días


Una mañana calurosa en Tel Aviv. Eli está tomando el tercer café de la mañana cuando su hija pequeña entra en el despacho.

Tienes la misma mirada que tu hermana cuando se pone seria- dice Eli indicándole con un gesto que se sentara.

Tali obedece. Escoge la silla que está colocada enfrente de su padre. Quiere mirarle a los ojos cuando se lo cuente.

He tomado mi decisión- dice ella con serenidad.

¿Y bien?- pregunta su padre animándola a continuar.

Quiero estudiar psicología-expone Tali.

Ya te dije que no me opondría, me parece bien- explica Eli con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Y le vendrían muy bien esos conocimientos. Ya la podía ver realizando perfiles, preparando interrogatorios exactos atacando los puntos débiles de los sospechosos.

No lo entiendes papá. Estudiaré psicología y después trabajaré con una ONG.

A Eli le cae la noticia como una bomba que hace diana en el centro de su orgullo.

Eso es absurdo- objeta Eli casi con desprecio.

¿Por qué?- inquiere la chica.

Tu deber esta con tu familia, con el Mossad.

No, ese es tu deber. El mío es ayudar, es lo que quiero hacer y lo haré.

Tali, no sabes lo que estás diciendo- le acusa Eli elevando el tomo de voz.

Sí que lo sé. ¡Basta ya de decidir como debemos vivir nuestra vida!

Puede ver como su padre se enfurece por momentos. El rey del control, quien tiene que tenerlo todo bajo su mano se le está escapando algo, y no cualquier cosa, sino su propia hija.

Tali no puede evitar una leve sonrisa al verle en ese estado.

No harás nada de eso viviendo aquí- le dice dando por terminada la conversación- Piénsatelo bien.

Ella ya lo ha pensado. Y organizado. Ha encontrado una pequeña habitación a las afueras donde quedarse hasta que se pueda marchar a Europa a estudiar. Seguro que Ari le puede echar una mano cuando le cuente su plan.

Sale del despacho con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Lo ha conseguido, ha sido capaz de plantarle cara. Da igual las consecuencias.

Por el pasillo ve andando a una figura familiar. Corre hacía él y se le tira al cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Demasiado tiempo sin verle.

¡Ari! No sabía que venías- dice a su hermano.

¿Dónde vas tan contenta?

Vengo de hablar con papá y estoy muy feliz.

No está mal que alguien en esta familia lo sea- dice Ari sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa al ver tan alegre a su hermana. No entiende que nadie se pueda alegrar de hablar con ese hombre pero se alegra por ella.

Voy a llamar a Ziva.

No te cogerá el teléfono, está en su entrenamiento- explica Ari.

El rostro de la chica se ensombrece al escuchar eso. Desearía que su hermana hubiera hecho lo mismo, se hubiera negado a ser el juguete de papá. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Lo intentaré. Me alegro de verte. ¿Comemos luego juntos?- pregunta ella.

Depende de lo que quiera Eli- dice Ari con un deje de fastidio.

¿Te marchas tan pronto?- pregunta Tali con desilusión. Cada vez ve menos a sus hermanos.

Sí tiene una misión para mí me temo que sí- explica él dándole un beso de despedida.

Mira como su hermano mayor entra en el despacho de su padre. Otra marioneta más.

* * *

Los tres observan la reluciente lápida rodeada de arena recién prensada.

Hace dos semanas me dejó un mensaje diciendo que quería hablar conmigo. Dijo que era importante- comenta en alto Ziva sin saber si se lo está diciendo a su hermano o a su padre.

Había decidido estudiar psicología y adentrarse en el Mossad como parte del equipo de estrategias- explica Eli.

Ari mira a su padre. Sabe que miente. Su hermana jamás habría estado tan contenta por algo así. Pero ya da lo mismo.

Marchaos a casa- les ordena Eli.

Ellos obedecen y se dirigen hacia el coche. Eli se queda unos minutos más contemplando la tumba de su hija pequeña. Un orgullo de hija de la que siempre podrá hablar bien. No tuvo tiempo de convertirse en la vergüenza de la familia. Por un golpe del destino se marchó antes de eso. Una lástima que no hubiera recordado avisarla de que la zona donde estaba su instituto estaba en alerta por atentado.

Tras dejar una rosa roja se marcha en busca de sus dos hijos. Ellos sí que le serán fieles.


End file.
